


Innocence Bound

by RingtailNightmare



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, Femdom, Julian is a Needy Sub, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hermit Book, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingtailNightmare/pseuds/RingtailNightmare
Summary: Behind that suave and debonair character, Julian is a masochist. She'd seen it plenty of times, and acted on it as many times as she could. But her patience could only last so long before she truly pinned him down. It was only a matter of time.(Julian x Olivier, my fem!MC)





	Innocence Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. I thought of Julian saying something about "kissing an innocent man" after the scene in Muriel's hut and ran with it. I'm not sorry.

She had seen it before. Plenty of times, in fact. From the first night they’d run amok through the city, she’d seen it. When she’d pressed closer in the statue garden, their shared blushes illuminated by the glow of the deadly starstrand, and pressed on his wound out of curiosity, she’d seen it. The sound he’d choked out, the deepening of the flush he couldn’t hide.

She had monopolized on this quirk in his personality at every turn when the opportunities presented themselves. But she’d never had the true opportunity to see how far she could push it. Push _him._ And her curiosity was killing her.

When they’d made it back to the shop by shielding themselves from the rain beneath his coat and running, they tumbled through the door, a bundle of laughs and wet clothes. Julian closed the door behind them while she moved to the stove to warm her hands and start a pot of hot water for drinks. He sidled up behind her, his soaked overcoat now discarded, and smoothed his hands over her hips while she held her chilled fingers over the heating stove. She turned slowly in his grip, her arms snaking around his neck as her mouth angled up to catch his. He sighed happily and returned her affections, hands gripping her hips and smoothing small circles into the sharp wings as the kiss deepened. Once they’d both felt the need for air, she nipped his bottom lip and tugged, making him let out a soft _ah!_ and a laugh before she released him.

“So how does it feel to kiss an innocent man?” he asked, flashing her a roguish grin. She smiled warmly back up at him and combed her fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck.

“About the same way, since I’d known you were innocent from the start,” she whispered against his lips. She bit her bottom lip as her plot unfolded in her mind, now that she had him here, safe, and all to herself. Looking up at him with hooded eyes, her voice dropped to a seductive purr. “But I’m curious. Just because you’re innocent, does that mean you are completely opposed to being… _bound?_ ”

She felt him jolt, his breath coming out in a stutter. “I—what?” His face flushed as his gaze darted away from hers. “Um, I… _No,_ I’m not—not opposed,” he mumbled out, his throat visibly bobbing as he swallowed hard. She snickered softly and yanked hard on his hair, wrenching a gasping moan from his throat.

“Mm, that’s good to know. Because I wouldn’t want my plans to go to waste,” she arched her brow at him, pressing her hips closer to his. His lip worked between his teeth, a needy whine escaping him.

“P-plans?”

“Oh, yes, loads of them,” she assured, tugging him by the waistband of his pants towards the stairs. “Would you like me to show you one of them?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Then ask for it,” she paused at the foot of the stairs, threatening to release her hold on him. He swayed forward, craving her touch, before he rocked back onto his heels. Another hard swallow made his throat bob.

“Show me. Please,” he begged obediently. She giggled and leaned down from the stair she stood on, pecking his lips as she tugged at his waistband playfully.

“What a good boy. Come on, then.”

She led him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the mattress and moving to the little bedside table to rummage through a drawer. He watched her with rapt curiosity, being as good as he could and trying not to let his impatient squirming show. She turned back around, one of her silk rope belts in hand and mischief in her eyes.

“Will you keep being good, Ilya?” she purred, snapping tension into the belt with a sharp tug. He visibly shivered and nodded furiously, his fingers clenching into the blanket beneath him. Another smirk spread across her face as she stepped up to him, toe to toe. She didn’t touch him other than the brushing of their knees. Instead, she eyed him up and down, clearly appraising him. “Shirt off,” she suddenly demanded, and she didn’t know if she’d ever seen him move so quickly. His shirt was discarded, revealing him fully from slightly flushed chest to the trail of hairs leading below his waistband. She licked her lips, a small moan bubbling up from her chest. The fact that he was anticipating so much from her made her head spin giddily. She suddenly surged forward, capturing his open mouth with hers. He caught her, pushing her shirt up before she sunk her teeth into his lower lip, making him let out a strangled groan.

“No touching, Ilya. You said you’d be good,” she froze above him. He sucked in sharply, panic suddenly setting in.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I won’t do it again. I’ll be good, Ollie,” he said in a rush, his hands fisting the sheets instantly to punctuate his promise. She hummed, removing herself from his lap and snapping the silk cord again.

“Let’s make sure of that, shall we?” She forced him down onto his back, crawling over him and pinning his wrists above his head. She saw the excitement flash across his face as he gripped the pillows above his head, complying with her as she knotted and bound his wrists together, looping the length around one of the post embellishments in the headboard to keep them there. She then slid down his body, catching his mouth in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Her hands gripped and tugged at his hair, nails scraping his scalp. She felt him shudder beneath her, groaning openly into her mouth. Gods, if this is all it took to get sounds like that out of him, she would have a hard time keeping this act up. After breaking the kiss, she moved down his jaw, sinking her teeth into the side of his neck and sucking hard, making more and more purple-red marks down his throat and chest as she dragged sharp nails behind her. He writhed as positively _obscene_ sounds rolled from his lips, the flush of his chest and face deep and alluring. She bit and sucked on his abdomen, glancing up through her lashes.

“My, how needy you sound, Ilya,” she hummed, licking a trail down his abdominal muscles to the waistband of his pants. He whimpered at her appraisal, his chest heaving as his nails bit into his palms. “Do you think you’ve been good enough to earn a reward?”

He chewed his lip, cracking his eye open and nodding sheepishly, as if he was not sure if that was the correct answer. She purred a low laugh, resting her head on his thigh. “What do you want, then?”

A shaky breath escaped him before he spoke. “Your shirt. Would you take it off?” He tested the waters, his eye begging her if the tone of his voice wasn’t enough to convince her. She slid back up his body a bit, purposefully dragging her hips over his, making him hiss and whimper. She then made a show of stripping for him, slowly working her shirt up, up, _up,_ over her head, baring her chest and abdomen.

“Oh gods, Ollie,” he groaned as he raked his gaze over her. She grinned, pressing her chest to his and dragging herself up until she could capture his mouth again, meeting his probing tongue eagerly with her own. When she moved away from his mouth, he let his head rest back against the pillows, eye screwing shut as he tried to even out his breathing. She didn’t allow him to catch his breath, however, as she slid lower and lower until her face was level with the straining bulge in his pants. Fingers worked at his belt, sliding his pants and undergarments down until he was able to kick them off, revealing his weeping erection standing against his abdomen. He eyed her intently, legs twisting around her in anticipation as she wrapped an arm around his thigh. Wrapping her fingers around the base, she offered him a softer look, assuring him of her affections. Then the mischief returned to her eyes as she swallowed the tip, tongue swirling around the leaking head. He moaned loudly, his back arching. She sunk her sharp nails into his ass and he bucked into her, making her growl and remove herself from him. He looked as if he could cry from the abandonment, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, please.” He pleaded desperately in a voice she’d never heard from him before, breathless and wanton, the words tumbling from his lips in a steady stream. She arched a brow at him, testing his words by diving back down and taking him in to the root. He arched again, his hips squirming in a desperate attempt not to buck into her mouth as a frustrated sound of pleasure choked out of him. She tested his claim to the fullest extent, humming and swallowing as she bobbed steadily. His heels pressed into her back, his pleasured cries becoming sobs. Knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer, she snaked one of the hands on his ass to his entrance and pressed past the tight ring of muscle with her middle finger, sinking in up to her second knuckle.

“Fuck!” he gasped. He hadn’t expected that, clearly, as his legs clenched around her shoulders and his head and back slammed against the pillows. He came undone, his release erupting down her throat with a strangled sob. He panted, trying to keep his jittering, jumping hips still as he came down from his sudden orgasm, but Ollie leveled him with a glare as she swallowed and licked her lips.

“Did I say you could come?” she scolded, trying to fight the grin that wanted to form on her face so she could keep her dominant act up. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head, his breath still coming out in shallow huffs. His softening length twitched from her admonishment, though, giving her yet another idea to increase his sweet torture. She wrapped her fingers around him, making him whine and whimper in protest from the oversensitivity. Her nails left deep, long red trails down from his ass cheek to his knee as she stroked him to hardness again, his sighs and whimpers making her more and more impatient. The more lewd his sounds became, the more she was aware of her own desperate, aching need. Just to see how far he could be pushed and still remain obedient, she gave him a mostly-empty threat of an ultimatum. “I’ll give you one more chance, Ilya. One more chance. Be good or I won’t touch you for…a month.”

His eye widened in panic, but he complied to her terms with a nod, too caught up in his own rebuilding pleasure to form words. Suddenly, she had removed herself from him completely, and he watched her with obvious confusion and fear. Had he done something wrong? He understood soon enough, however, as she finally freed herself from her own pants, peeling away the soaked-through undergarments and crawling back on top of him. He bit his bottom lip and devoured her with his gaze again, a shaky sigh of anticipation slipping from his parted lips.

“Remember, Ilya. You can’t come unless I say so,” she reminded him, lining him up at her entrance before sitting on him fully, swallowing her own moan. The headboard creaked from Julian tugging on his restraints, brows furrowed in effort. He was still so sensitive from his last orgasm that it took every shred of his control not to lose it right then and there. Sweat beaded on his brow, ragged pants making his chest rise and fall at a rapid rate.

“Ollie, oh, nn— _fffffuck_ ,” he sobbed, following it with a string of curses under his breath. She then rolled her hips, making his abdomen clench. She leaned down to press a deceptively sweet kiss on his parted lips, a breathless laugh shaking from her.

“Ilya, you’re beautiful like this, so debauched and needy,” she moaned against his mouth. “I love you.” It was a three word reminder, one that probably didn’t need to be said, but one that she wanted to be sure that he knew. He whined as his arms twitched again, pulling hard at the binding.

“Ollie, please, I know I haven’t been good this whole time. I don’t deserve a reward, but… let me _touch you_. I want—” he leaned up and captured her mouth in a swift kiss. “I want to make you feel good too, love. Let me make you feel good, please. Let me be good for you.”

She felt an overwhelming wave of affection surge through her, past the tingling pleasure building behind her navel. “Ilya, you’re always good. You’re perfect,” she whispered this like a secret in his ear as she pulled the chain of knots loose. Once freed, his hands flew to her waist in desperation, sliding up her sides and massaging her breasts reverently. He pinched and rolled her already pebbled nipples, leaning up to press soft kisses to any of her skin he could reach—her chest, shoulders, neck, even her jaw once or twice. Her chin tucked into her chest slightly as she let out a throaty moan, one hand splaying across his stomach while the other wove into the hair at the back of his skull and tugged. Her rolling and grinding soon turned to bouncing, making Julian’s hands fall loosely to her hips to stabilize her while his head lolled back.

The room filled with their sounds of pleasure, some swallowed down in sloppy kisses that they exchanged sporadically until Julian’s head slammed back into the pillows, his hands gripping insistently on her hips and heels pressing into the bed as he tried not to drive up into her. “O-Ollie, I can’t— _haaahh_ —I won’t…c-can I? P-please,” he trailed off with a whimper, too drunk on pleasure to finish his thoughts with any coherence. Still, she understood, because she was close too. She nodded, raking her nails down his chest as she gasped and cried out his name again and again. The pace she had set started to falter, and his hips bucked and jumped to meet hers. With a near-scream, she buried her face in his neck as her orgasm coursed through her, making her writhe and spasm on top of him. It only took two more thrusts before he followed her, gripping her hips hard enough to leave deep red impressions of his fingertips. They stayed like that for a while, still joined and nuzzled into each other while they both gasped and panted desperately for air. It was Julian that finally broke the silence.

“That was… _fuck_ ,” he groaned, his hands skimming up her back to hold her against him. “And here I thought it was impossible to be any more attracted to you.” She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his neck and kissing one of the already-fading lovebites.

“Mmm,” was her only response as she rolled off of him, both of them wincing as he pulled out of her. She melted into him and brought one of his reddened wrists to her lips, placing soft kisses on the rope burns that were fading. “I love you, my needy boy,” she teased, offering him a sly grin. He felt a rosy flush of embarrassment creep up his face again at the title she gave him, making him clear his throat before a sheepish laugh gave way to a grin. His arms curled tightly around her, pulling her closer to press his nose into her hair.

“I love you too, my dear. I really, truly love you too.”


End file.
